Little Dancer
by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: It had been five long years since Jack had seen Rapunzel. Can she ever forgive him for what he's done? Will Hiccup and Merida ever look at him the same way again? So much is gone and everything has changed. Jackunzel Hiccstrid and lots of Dreamworks/Disney appearances.
1. Chapter 1

It had been five long years since Jack Frost had seen the streets of New York City. The lights, the sounds, so many things he'd thought he'd forgotten. But the moment he stepped off the train, a flood of memories came rushing back to him. People filed off of the train, meeting up with relatives and friends. Jack was alone. With a huff, he slung his blue duffle bag over his shoulder and started up the station stairs.

The December air nipped bitterly at Jack's face, but he didn't mind. He'd always enjoyed the cold weather. He found an empty bench facing the barren street to set his bag down. He slumped onto the bench and pulled out his cell phone. Snow had lightly begun to fall from the dark purple sky. As he punched in the numbers and waited for an answer, he looked around the avenue.

A series of parties were exiting the station. Most were clusters of college age kids, spending winter break hitting the streets and sites of The Big Apple. There was an older man in military wear. He was carrying a young girl who looked about 6 or 7 on his shoulders and holding hands with a slender brunette woman. The three were smiling and laughing as the girl bounced happily on her father's shoulders. Jack grinned. Finally the line picked up.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Hey, Hiccup? Is that you?" Jack asked timidly.

"Uh, yeah. Who is this?"

"It's Jack."

Hiccup was silent for a minute. Jack started to worry. Could he really have forgotten him?

"Jack." he repeated, "Jack Frost. We went to high school together. We-"

"I know who you are, Jack!" he spat rather sharply, "Honestly I just can't believe you're calling. How long has it been?"

Jack gulped, "About two years."

Hiccup was the only friend Jack had kept in touch with after he left. But even after a few years, Jack had dropped out of contact with him, too.

"Well," Hiccup said, "it's, uh, good to hear from you again."

"Yeah." Jack said sheepishly, "Listen, I'm at the train station. Do you think maybe-"

"On my way." Hiccup said before hanging up the phone.

Jack sighed. He wasn't actually going to ask Hiccup to pick him up. He wasn't an idiot. It was like 8:00 at night. The streets of New York would probably be super busy right now. He was just going to ask if they could meet up sometime. Jack thought about calling him back but decided not to. He didn't really feel like paying for a cab or waiting for the bus, and it'd be good to catch up with Hiccup. So instead, he pulled up his hood and shuffled through his contacts. He hit enter and waited nervously for an answer.

"Aye?" a woman's voice asked.

"Hey Merida."

He could almost hear her scowl over the phone.

"Jack Frost, ye got a lot o' nerve calling me."

"Yeah, uh," Jack stumbled for words, "I'm back in town and just wanted to see how you were doing."

Silence was his only answer.

"So," he said shaking, "how are you doing?"

"Jack," Merida said with no emotion to her voice, "what's this about? Did ya get in trouble with the police or something?"

"What?" he barked, "No! Why would you think that?"

"'Cause I haven't heard from ya in five years. Now you're calling me out o' the blue. What am I supposed to think?"

"Well I'm not in any trouble. I'm just back in New York and wanted to know how you were. We _are_ still friends." He felt like the last part was a needed reminder, to him and to her.

She sighed into the phone.

"Tragically." she said, and Jack couldn't really tell if she meant it or not.

Just then a small, tired looking black Civic pulled into the station parking lot. Jack smirked. Five years and Hiccup still had the same cruddy car.

"Listen, Mer, Hiccup's here to pick me up. Do you think we could meet up sometime or do… something?"

He might have been delusional, but he's pretty sure he heard laughter on the other line.

"O' course, Frosty." and she hung up.

Jack grabbed his duffle bag and wandered over to the parking lot. Hiccup came staggering up the stairs, not once meeting Jack's gaze. He looked different. His freckles were gone and his hair had gotten much longer. But when they finally saw each other face to face, Jack knew it was still his best friend. He had the same hazel eyes. Hiccup stuck out his hand firmly.

"Jack." he said with a steady tone.

Smirking, Jack dropped his duffle bag and opened his arms wide.

"Come on, Hic."

Hiccup sighed, but hugged him all the same. He was really trying not to show it, but he was happy Jack was back.

"So," Hiccup said pulling away, "this it?"

He grabbed the duffle bag away from Jack, who opened his mouth to protest, but just shrugged instead.

"Yep, that's all I got." He said sort of somberly.

The two made their way back to the car. The snow had stopped falling, but a fresh coat of white now covered the ground. Hiccup brushed some snow off of his trunk before popping it open and shoving the duffel in. Jack jumped in the passenger seat as Hiccup struggled with getting the engine to start. The engine made several pained noises before it finally revved up. Jack chuckled.

"You seriously need a new car, Hiccup." he teased.

The Norwegian boy straightened up his shoulders like a lawyer preparing to make a cross examination.

"This car is fine." he said pulling out, "She's just been a little over worked this week."

Jack leaned his elbow against the window.

"So… what's been up with you lately?"

Hiccup tensed.

"Oh, you know nothing really."

"Hiccup," Jack said flatly, "come on. I want to know everything."

"Well, uh," he said, "I got promoted to lead engineer on the team, my dad got a new house, and uh…"

He said the last part so quietly Jack missed it. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"I…"

His voice faltered again. Jack glared at him, un-amused.

"Dude, seriously, what's up?"

"I proposed to Astrid." Hiccup blurted out.

Jack widened his eyes. He sat there completely still for at least three more lights. Hiccup proposed to Astrid? The same girl who had threatened to use his head as a doorstop in high school? That Astrid?

"Did I hear you correctly? Are we talking about the same Astrid?" he asked intelligently.

"Of course we are." Hiccup said rolling his eyes, "Look, I know what you're thinking."

"Yeah," Jack scoffed, "are you guys in the witness protection program or something? Are you doing a "Life of the Average Miserable Husband" documentary? Wait a second."

Jack looked around frantically.

"Am I on one of those hidden camera shows where you prank somebody with a fake pregnancy or a joke proposal?"

Hiccup slugged him in the arm, hard.

"I'm serious, Jack!" he said stiffly.

Jack shook his head.

"Aw man, buddy, I'm sorry. How many stitches did she give you?"

The car screeched to a halt at the next red light. If a stare could kill, Hiccup would have been charged with first degree murder.

"She said yes, you jerk."

Jack could have been an old cartoon. His eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw hit the floor. Hiccup ignored him and kept driving.

"After you left, we started hanging out." he explained, "She's ruff around the edges, for sure, but she's a great girl. While my dad and I were fighting, she was the only person I could really talk to. She's got a big heart, ya know?"

His voice was almost dreamy. Jack thought he was going to throw up.

"So you guys are like, getting married?"

"Yes Jack," Hiccup retorted, "that's what an engagement entails."

"When?" Jack asked, failing to keep his voice from cracking.

Hiccup shrugged, "We were talking about the beginning of August."

Jack sat in a daze. He still couldn't believe his best friend was a) getting married and b) getting married to ASTRID. Sure, she was hot, but she had hated them in high school. What on Earth had brought these two together? After a few more minutes in the car, Hiccup broke the silence.

"So you got a place to stay?" he asked casually.

Jack shook himself out of his trance.

"Yeah, uh, I got this apartment down on Warren Street."

"Nice." Hiccup said, nodding in approval, "It's a good neighborhood. Well, not good. But not awful."

The car made a left on 5th toward Warren Street. Jack didn't say much else. Hiccup blabbered about his new position at work, and as happy as Jack was for him, he couldn't follow half of the things he was saying. So he just stared out the window thinking about everything he still had to do. First, after he unpacked what little stuff he had in his new apartment, he had to see Merida. The two had a complicated relationship, but they were always friends. He was eager to see her again. Then he had to go see the girl he'd been thinking nonstop about for 5 long years, Rapunzel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just realized I didn't really give the last chapter any kind of introduction. Whoops 0.0. Anyway, hopefully if you're reading this now you liked the first chapter enough to continue. So thanks for that! I hope this chapter is an okay continuation. Jardia as a BrOTP, some cute Hiccstrid fluff, and doggy Toothless! Please review, favorite, follow, and enjoy! ;D\**

**And when I own any of the Big Four, BELIEVE ME, you'll know. **

The old car pulled up to the tall brick building with a loud moan. At times, Jack was amazed how Hiccup managed to deny the car's poor condition. He pushed the car door open and shuffled around to the back of the car. He popped the truck open and grabbed his duffel bag. When he shut the trunk, Hiccup stuck his head out the driver window.

"You want me to walk up with you?" he asked.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"No thanks honey. Maybe you can on our next date."

"Alright, alright." Hiccup said, obviously getting a little annoyed.

"Hey, Hic," Jack said with a serious tone, "thanks. Really, I appreciate it."

Hiccup's expression softened.

"Keep in touch, okay?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

"I will." Jack put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere."

They looked at each other for a minute, trying to read the other's faces.

"I know." Hiccup said, not sounding very convinced.

He pulled away from the sidewalk, looking back through the mirror one more time, just to see if Jack was still there. He watched the small car drive out of view before turning to the apartment building. Jack had never actually been inside of it. He only got the space because his cousin's wife was the landlord's daughter's friend or something. The small amount of furniture he owned was already brought in by his uncle's moving company. This was his first time walking up the slick cement steps of the building.

There were a few scattered lights hanging outside the windows for Christmas, though Jack suspected they were left there year round. He pulled the large wooden doors open and stepped inside. The lobby wasn't much; just an elevator at the far wall and a hallway leading to who-knows-where. A small, but heavily decorated, Christmas tree sat in the corner next to a fish tank. This was weird, because there weren't any actual fish in it. Jack shrugged it off and walked toward the elevator. He pressed the button and it opened with a _ding_.

On the way up to the 4th floor, Jack felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He flipped it open to see that he had a new message.

COFFEE. TOMORROW AT THE DUCKLING ON 3RD. 9:00 DON'T BE LATE. –MER

Jack smiled. He sent a quick reply saying he'd be there and stepped out of the elevator. He pulled his bag down the left hallway until he found 4G. He rummaged in his pockets for a minute before he finally found the key. With a _click_, the door swung open. The apartment wasn't very big. The kitchen and the living room sort of merged into one and the bedroom and bathroom were down a short hallway on the right. Two or three boxes sat on the table. Jack shut the door behind him and dropped his bag on the floor.

Opening the boxes he found a lot of old trinkets and photos. They were the only things he'd taken with him when he left. He started pulling things out and setting them on shelves or countertops. It didn't take him long to get through the first two boxes. He didn't have that much to unpack. He hesitated, however, opening the third box. He knew what was in it, and to be honest, wasn't entirely sure why he'd kept some of it. With a heavy sigh, he cut the tape off and opened the box. His body went numb as he gazed at the content inside.

Unconsciously, he lifted a small stuffed rabbit out of the box. It had dark blue buttons for eyes and thick stitches in several places. His heart ached as he looked at the small toy. It had been Pippa's. The thought of his sister still made Jack tense, but he had gotten better. He carefully set the bunny down on the table and continued sifting through the box. Most of it was old family items he'd kept over the years. He pulled out a baseball cap from his father and a silver pocket watch from his mother. He didn't really like thinking about them, either.

The last thing he pulled out was an old photo album. It was worn at the edges, but he could see the photo in the center perfectly. It was him, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel. A ghost of a smile crossed his face. They were all 15 or so. Merida's parents had invited them on a trip down to their cabin in the Poconos. It was the first trip they'd been on together, and it was one of the best weeks of Jack's life. He opened the album and began flipping through the pages. Most of them were of him and his friends. He stopped when had saw a photo he'd long forgotten about. He and Rapunzel sat on a blanket spread out in the grass. It was nighttime, the night of the meteor shower. Punz was a science nerd, so when their teacher had told them about a meteor shower, she told Jack to no end about how they **had** see it.

He'd borrowed his father's car and driven her out to the park. There were a few other people there to see the shower, but they mostly had the place to themselves. After deciding she'd found the perfect spot, Rapunzel and Jack set up her telescope. They'd talked for hours until she saw the first meteor. It was Jack's first shower and he was pretty impressed. Rapunzel was spitting out all these different facts that he wasn't paying attention to. After a few more minutes of her rambling and looking at the stars, he pulled her in for a kiss. Then he asked her to be his girlfriend. When she said yes, it was the happiest he'd ever been.

Jack slammed the album shut. He threw it back in the box and shoved it in the hallway closet. He was done walking down memory lane for today.

3rd Avenue was extremely busy for nine in the morning. An elderly woman outside of a florist shop was handing out mistletoe to young men and women as they walked by. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and walked past her quickly. On the other side of the street, a large man in a Santa suit was ringing a bell while holding a donation bucket. He'd looked to be doing alright, getting a few dollars every couple people. Jack decided to get him later, or not.

He finally found the café he was looking for, The Snuggly Ducking. Jack knew not to be thrown off by the name. He'd worked there through most of high school, and his boss had made sure there was nothing snuggly about the experience. Still, it had been one of Jack's favorite places to hang out. That was hopefully something that wouldn't change. When he opened the door, a small bell above the frame jingled. A few people turned to look at him, but most just continued their conversations while sipping their lattes.

He looked around for Merida but didn't see her. He checked his watch. It was two minutes until nine. He smirked to himself, certain the red head would flip when she found that he beat her there. He found a table for two by the window and took a seat. Twiddling with his thumbs, Jack started to worry about meeting Merida. He had a pretty good idea of what she wanted to ask him and was already flinching from the many punches he was probably going to take. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he flipped it open.

YOU STILL HERE? -HIC

Jack frowned. It wasn't that he didn't understand the lack of trust Hiccup was putting into him. He knew it would take awhile for him to earn it back, but did Hic really think he'd leave after one day?

YEAH. GRABBING COFFEE WITH MER. PRETTY SURE SHE'S GOT SOME STUFF TO GET OFF HER CHEST.

After a few moments, it went off again.

JACK, THERE'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO KNOW.

_Ring ring. _Jack looked up to see Merida walking into the shop. She looked totally beaten up, her wild red hair even messier than he remembered. Her dark green jacket flopped loosely around her frame; her arms hung sluggishly at her sides. Jack quickly typed on his phone.

MER IS HERE. WE'LL TALK LATER.

Then he slid it back in his pocket. He waved once or twice to get the red head's attention. She saw him and smiled weakly before scowling like a disappointed teacher. She marched over to where he was sitting and took the chair across from him.

"Ya came." she said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "I came. Didn't really expect the invite, though."

Merida bit her lip.

"We need to talk." she said with a half angry half anxious face.

"Yeah, I know. Look, before you start throwing punches, there are some things I need to say."

"No, Jack," she interrupted, "ye aren't saying a word 'till I'm finished."

He opened his mouth to argue, but her glare stopped him. He just nodded and slid down in his chair. Merida took a deep breath. She composed herself like she was about to let go off all the emotion she'd been holding for the last five years. Instead, she got up, walked over to the café counter, and ordered two caramel mochas. Jack cocked his head in utter confusion. Wasn't she supposed to be screaming at him or hitting him or something? She walked back over with the coffees in hand. She gave the one to Jack and took a big gulp out of the other.

"Come on, Frosty. We're going for a walk."

She started out of the café. Jack hesitated for a moment, but followed her out. The two walked down the street in the opposite direction from which he'd come. He took a sip of his coffee and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Does this have-"

"Peppermint?" she said, "Aye. I remember that being the way ya like it, right?"

Jack grinned, "That was years ago. I can't believe you remembered."

Merida shrugged.

"So Jack," she said more seriously, "Despite all the proof ya give me, I'm pretty sure ya aren't a snow brained doofus. Ya know why I wanted to talk to ya."

"I figured." he said.

"Well, I guess first I want to know why ya left. I mean, I get that you were grieving and all, but you didn't even tell us. We were friends, all of us, weren't we?'

He took another gulp of his coffee.

"Merida, you guys were- **are **my best friends. That's why I skipped the whole goodbye thing. I knew if I told you I was leaving you'd argue and try to stop me. And at the time, I couldn't deal with that. I had to split."

She was silent for a few steps. She seemed like she was contemplating how to feel about what he'd said.

"Why didn't ya call? You could have kept in touch."

"I know," he said solemnly, "Same reason I skipped the goodbye, I guess. I was afraid to face you guys."

"'Cause we would've knocked some sense into ya?" she said, chuckling halfheartedly.

Jack nodded. For so long, he'd been complicating everything. Now, talking to Merida, it seemed so simple. But he knew it wasn't, not really.

"What the devil have ye been doing for the past five years?" she asked.

"I actually finished college, believe it or not." he said smirking.

She gagged on the swig of coffee she was taking. Jack laughed.

"Ye did what?" she said, still sort of choking, "How? Where? What-"

"Easy there, Red." he snorted, "I finished up school at Burges University. Got a bachelor's degree in social sciences."

Merida was at a complete loss for words. He'd been in Burges all this time. For five long years, Jack Frost had only been a day's trip away. She couldn't believe it. Then, all of the sudden, the red head got mad. Not just mad, she was furious. Frost had runaway without a word, and **then **he had the nerve to only go as far as Burges? What a jerk!

"Burges? Jack, that's not running away!" she boomed, "That's hiding! It's not that far, we could've come to visit ya! Ya didn't have to drop off the face of the Earth!"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, wishing he were invisible. He forced himself to keep looking Merida in the eyes, despite how much he wanted to turn away. The look she was giving him was pure disappointment, and it was killing him. The two turned down another street that was much quieter than the one they'd been on. There were no joggers or venders Jack could use to distract himself from the silence.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Merida managed, "Its good ye got to finish school. I'm proud of ya."

She slugged him in the arm, letting him know she meant it. As they continued to walk, Merida dropped the topic of Jack's motives for leaving. She wasn't really satisfied with the answers she got; a blind man could see that. But she didn't want to press the issue too much. She guessed she'd just have to revisit the topic again later, when there were no witnesses to see her beat the snot out of him.

Jack began asking questions about what Merida had been up to the past few years. She didn't go into a lot of detail; the Scottish girl was notoriously very private. But she did share about how she was saving up for something big, something she was really excited about. Jack cocked his eyebrow, but couldn't get her to reveal anymore about her 'big something'. He gave it up, though. Knowing Merida, it would come into the light soon enough. And when it did, it was coming in with a _BANG._

The next time Jack looked at his watch, it was almost 10. It should have surprised him how much the time had flown by. But he and Merida were well known for spending hours talking and arguing until they were both blue in the face. He wasn't at all shocked that time had gotten away from them. At the next corner, she led him to the right. Jack looked up at the street sign. Berk Avenue? Was she taking him where she thought she was?

Halfway down the block, they stopped in front of a tall stone building. It was obviously much older than the ones surrounding it. The window frames looked worn and chafed and a large collection of foliage was growing on the front side of the building. Still, it seemed so inviting. Jack new he'd been here before. He read the large letters engraved in the stone, Dragon Village Apartments. It was where Hiccup's father live; or more where he used to live. Why did Merida bring him here?

She was already at the front door when he tuned back into reality. She gave him a look that told him one thing, '_What are ye waiting for?' _Jack hurried up the steps and entered the building with her. It had barely changed from when he'd been there as a teenager. To the left of the main doors was a quaint sitting area with a couch and a few chairs. A coffee table stood in the center with an assortment of magazines and children's books spread on top of it. Sometimes when he was here, Jack would see mothers sitting a chair, reading to their kids. The memory made him smile.

Merida gave him another slug on the arm.

"Come on, Frosty." she said sarcastically as she started toward the elevator.

Jack gulped. He hated this building's elevator. Mold covered the ceiling and it smelled as if no one had even tried to clean it since it was built. It ran in a similar fashion, creaking and groaning as it climbed higher and higher. Ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach, he joined Merida in the elevator. She pressed the button for the third floor and the rickety box lurched upward. She avoided eye contact with him most of the way up. When the doors opened, she didn't hesitate to speed out into the hall. Jack ran to keep up with her, wondering why she was suddenly acting weird.

They stopped at apartment 38. Though Jack had been there a lot, it felt like he was in a foreign country. It had been so many years since he'd been welcomed here. The familiarity of it was slowly fading. Merida knocked forcefully on the door.

"Who is it?" a woman's voice asked.

"It's me." Merida replied bluntly.

Without a moment of pause, the door swung open. Jack froze. Astrid Hofferson stood in the door way. Her hair was down out of her usual braid, draping lazily over her shoulders. She wore a simple blue tunic and ripped up jeans. She looked really pretty, Jack was shocked to say. Was this the same girl he'd known in high school? She smiled warmly and gestured into the apartment.

"Hey guys, come on in." she said guys. Plural, like she was including Jack.

Merida nodded a hello and stepped inside. Jack was hesitant, thinking he was possibly stepping into some sort of elaborate trap. But the surprisingly kind look on the blonde's face was so welcoming; he decided it was probably fine. The inside of the apartment had completely changed from when he was there last. Stoik's old hunting rifles and swords were replaced with photos and different family items. The fur rug that used to lie in front of the couch was gone and most of the old man's historic Viking stuff was gone, too. One thing that stayed was a traditional battle ax that hung on the wall next to the TV. Astrid followed Jack's gaze to the large metal weapon and grinned.

"Most of the stuff he either took with him or we put into storage." she pointed at the ax, "I liked that one."

Jack couldn't decide if he should laugh or run out in fear. He didn't have time to decide, because Hiccup walked in the room. He looked at the silver and red heads with wide eyes. Apparently, he had not been expecting them. He was dressed like he was ready to go out, complete with scarf, hat, and goofy plaid earmuffs. Astrid giggled, Merida rolled her eyes.

"Hey- uh Merida and Jack." Hiccup said as he stumbled trying to find words, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk," Merida said, "**all **of us."

Hiccup looked at Merida and then at Jack, then back at Merida. He narrowed his eyes.

"I've gotta go walk Toothless." he said.

Just then, a black lab came racing into the room. He jumped around and barked happily at the new visitors. Jack laughed. He hadn't seen Toothless since he was a puppy. Now the dog reached his knees. Merida scoffed and cocked her hip.

"Hiccup, he has to see her sooner or later." she said with haste.

"Hic," Astrid said putting a hand on Hiccup's shoulder, "I'll walk Toothless. You guys talk."

"No, babe," Hiccup argued, "that's not-"

She silenced him by kissing him briefly on the lips before throwing on her coat and running out the door with the black dog at her heels. When it slammed shut, Hiccup glared at the two with a blazing irritation in his eyes. Merida blatantly ignored it.

"Hiccup, we have to go see her." she said.

"Not yet, if we do it to soon-"

"Too soon? It's been five years! If he doesn't see her now he's never gonna-"

"Guys!" Jack yelled.

They both turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, even though he knew exactly to whom they were referring.

Merida sighed and gave Hiccup a pleading look. He ran his fingers through his hair like he always did when he was thinking through a tough problem. He brought his gaze up from the floor to meet Jack's.

"It's what I texted you about before." he explained, "There's some stuff you need to know, but we aren't the ones who should tell you."

Jack glanced back and forth between the two. Merida's expression stiffened.

"Its way over do, in my opinion." she said shaking, "We need to see Rapunzel."

**Okay, for those of you who are like WHERE THE F*CK IS RAPUNZEL?!, I promise she shows up next chapter. Thanks so much for reading (please ignore my grammar) and see ya next time! OH OH OH, I ALMOST FORGOT! If you have any suggestions for the plot or character appearances, I'm totally open! Just shoot me a message and I'll look into it. Bye bye now! 8D**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY CHAPTER 3! I've gotten so many nice reviews and messages and I just want to thank all of you so much! You're too sweet. :D Ok we finally see Rapunzel! Yay! Please read, review, rate, and enjoy! Also I apologize if Merida's accent isn't consistent. I forget. :/**

The car ride was dead silent. Merida sat in the front with Hiccup. Though neither of them spoke, the tension between them was so strong it was like a magnetic field. Jack sat fidgeting in the back seat. He hadn't protested to going to see her. He had planned on it. He knew it had to be done. But now that he was actually on his way, his stomach felt like a mosh pit. Five years Jack had been running away from what he'd done. Regret and shame filled his heart every time he thought about what had happened between them. Now he was on his way to face her, and he was sure he was going to pass out.

Jack was completely in the dark. He had no clue what Rapunzel had been doing for the past five years. What if she was a totally different person? What if she was the same person he'd left behind, and she was in no mood to see him? He understood why she would hate him; he just prayed that she didn't. Beneath all his uneasiness, Jack really wanted to see her again. For years he'd only had pictures and memories from which he could see her face. But he knew in person, Rapunzel practically glows.

Unable to stand the silence anymore, Jack blurted out the first question that came to his mind.

"So where are we going?" he asked very maturely.

Merida and Hiccup blinked a few times, like they'd just been awoken from a trance.

"We're heading to the Corona dance studio, in Mid-Town." Hiccup said.

"Corona?" Jack said baffled, "As in one of **the **top dance companies in the country?"

"Aye," Merida said crossing her arms, "They've had more recitals and made more cash than any other company in New York."

"Why are we-"Jack began, but stopped himself.

That's when it hit him. Rapunzel had dreamed for years about becoming a professional dancer. She was so graceful and beautiful the way she moved. Jack always knew she had the talent. Had she really gone for it? She'd talked about it but he couldn't believe she had really gone against her mother and done it. Jack smiled wider than he had in awhile. A burning feeling started rising in his chest.

"I knew she could do it!" he exclaimed proudly, "I knew she could!"

The others grinned. But after a moment, they grimaced again. Jack furrowed his brows. Why did they keep doing that? He slumped back in his seat. He could take a guess. They knew the second she saw him, she'd either run away with tears in her eyes or completely unload on him. Neither were great options. Jack sighed. This was not going to be over easy.

If Jack didn't already know, he could tell how important the company was just by the way their building looked. Outside the main entrance was a huge fountain. A gold colored ballerina stood in the center holding a gigantic sun above her head. The arms of the sun swirled outward and shot water though their tips. The building itself was enormous. Unlike most of the other ones, however it was traditional brick instead of metal and cement. Huge wooden double doors with bronze handles marked the entrance atop the shining white steps. Above the door frame was a large silver plaque saying 'Corona Academy of Dance and Company of Performing Arts'. The whole scene was breath taking, and Jack couldn't help but feel lifted.

"Way to go, Punzie." he whispered softly.

The three of them started up the company steps. Hiccup and Merida walked quickly and kept their heads down. Jack, however, was looking at every single thing that went by. His eyes darted around the huge pristine lobby like a little kid at the aquarium. Students off all different ages were running about, laughing and showing off different skills. Costumes were being carried here and there along with props and other stage pieces. In all the excitement, Jack nearly lost his friends twice. Somehow, they all managed to make it to the elevator. Jack expected a quiet ride to the 6th floor, but that didn't happen.

"Okay, Frosty," Merida spat rather harshly, "Ye mind your manners, ya hear? She's been through a lot and after what ye did to her-"

"Merida!" Hiccup interjected, "It's not our place."

"Oh seriously, Haddock? We're her best friends. Of course it's our place. I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't get hurt again."

"Mer, you know as well as we all do that that's pretty much impossible. This is gonna be ugly. Beating up Jack isn't going to do anything, though. That's for certain."

They continued to carry on their argument as if Jack wasn't even there. He thought about coming between them, but then thought against it. Merida was right. He couldn't hurt Rapunzel again. He'd never really meant to, but everything got so messed up. Hiccup had a point as well. This was going to be ugly no matter how he approached it. He figured it was like a bandage. Just pull it off as fast as possible and deal with the pain later. The elevator _ding_ed open.

The three friends stepped out. This floor was much different than the livelihood of the lobby. People weren't shuffling to and fro, dancers weren't laughing and talking. Just sounds of feet hitting the floor and a crazy yet soothing mix of different practice songs. Hiccup turned to Merida.

"Which did she say she was in today?" he asked.

The red head flipped open her phone and started scrolling through messages.

"Studio F." she said.

He nodded and turned right down the hallway. The others followed. The rooms they passed all had their doors closed, so Jack couldn't see what was going on inside. From the music drifting into the hall, it sounded like everyone was rehearsing for some big Christmas performance. He so badly wanted to sneak a peak, but he had to focus on why he was here. Hiccup stopped at the second door from the end. Studio F was painted in big black letters on the door. Bellow it was a chalkboard attached to the wood. Carol of the Bells was written at the top with a bunch of names beneath it. Jack furrowed his brows when he didn't see hers.

"Come on." Merida said reaching for the door handle.

As quietly as possible, she turned the knob and opened the door. She motioned for them to follow but pressed her figure to her lips. Jack followed with tightness in his chest. Five years of regret were flooding his system. He worried for a moment if he was going to pass out. He might have if Hiccup hadn't been nudging him forward.

The room was very open with a high ceiling and long windows. The entire front wall was covered in mirrors and a ballet bar stretching across it. The three planted themselves on the wooden benches along the back. Jack flipped his hood up and tried to disappear in his jacket. Only a few feet in front of him was the group of dancers. They all seemed too focused on their number to notice the three come in. That's where she was, Rapunzel. She looked the like she did five years ago but so different at the same time. He felt a ping in his chest when he saw that she'd dyed her hair. Instead of a brilliant river of gold, it was dark brown, pulled back in a tight bun.

As the song continued, Jack got more and more anxious. The other dancers froze in some weird position except for Rapunzel. She glided to the front of the group. Her routine looked flawless. With every note, her limbs swayed and twirled in a hypnotizing motion. Finally, she turned. Their gazes met and Jack could have sworn time stopped. Merida suddenly grabbed his arm and squeezed it, to reassure him and herself. Rapunzel's eyes widened and then it all went south. Losing her place, her ankle came down at the most awkward angle. The three friends winced in unison as she hit the ground with a loud thud.

The dancers stirred from their spots and one ran to the set of speakers, turning the music off. An awful silence swept over the room. Rapunzel picked herself up off the floor, blushing at the many looks of concerns from her colleagues. She glanced back at the bench but quickly turned away.

"Are you okay?" someone asked.

"I-"Rapunzel said to the floor, "yes I-"

Despite her efforts, her eyes reconnected with Jack's.

"I just feel a little light headed." she said honestly.

"Hey everyone," one of the dancers said, "why don't we take lunch? We can pick it back up later."

She gave Rapunzel a pat on the arm as everyone grabbed their bags and shuffled out of the room. As soon as the last person left, Merida launched herself off the bench. The brunette gave her a death stare rivaling all others. It was one of the only times Jack had actually seen Merida afraid.

"Rae," she began, "before ya say anything, ya got to hear him-"

"I can't believe you!" she interrupted, "What, did you bring him here? Is this some kind of sick prank? How can you just ambush me like this?"

She turned to Hiccup.

"And you," she cried, "how could you be a part of this?"

"I wasn't!" he threw his hands up in defense, "Well, not like this. I wanted to wait-"

"And you!" she said turning to Jack.

His heart skipped a beat and not at all in a good way. He felt like he was being stabbed in the chest.

"How can you-" tears weld up in her eyes.

If she had more to say, her voice wouldn't allow it. With a frustrated sigh, she spun around and raced out of the room.

**What did Jack do that was so awful? Can you guess? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks so much for reading. Hope you liked it. Chapter 4 will be up some time this week, and there's lots of Hiccstrid coming with it! Till then, I love you more than Dauntless cake! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the nice reviews! They make my day, really. I know I've left a lot unclear but in time it'll allllll make sense. Trust me. *evil laughing***

"I told you that it was a bad idea! I said we should wait. But did you listen to me? No." Hiccup had been ranting since they left the studio.

Jack wasn't sure if it was directed toward him or Merida. Hiccup seemed to just be yelling at the sky. He kept nagging and muttering curses as he fiddled with his keys. When the three stepped into the apartment, Astrid was sitting on the couch. The second they walked in she shot up on her feet. She quickly brushed her bangs in front of her face and straightened her shirt.

"Hey, babe," Hiccup said bluntly as he kissed her cheek.

He stormed off down the hallway, stripping his winter coat as he went. Astrid looked at Merida with concern. The red head just starred at the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry guys." she said solemnly.

Her voice was strained and ruff. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out four bottles of Sam Adams.

"How you holding up, Jack?" she called over her shoulder.

"Fine." he grumbled.

That's when he noticed something was off. He looked closely at the blonde's eyes. They were red, not a lot but noticeable enough.

"How are **you** holding up?" he asked suspiciously.

"Great." she spat.

She brought the beers over to the coffee table. Mer grabbed one and popped the cap off.

"Astrid, you're my hero." she said taking a huge swig.

She chuckled halfheartedly. Hiccup walked back in looking slightly less mad. He gladly accepted a beer which surprised Jack because his Norwegian friend had never been one for alcohol. He shrugged and took one himself. Astrid sat on the arm of the couch while she braided Hiccup's hair, trying to coax him out of his grump. Just then, the sound of a phone vibrating filled the room. Everyone unconsciously reached for theirs.

"It's mine." Merida said before pressing the phone to her ear, "Aye?"

Muffled voices could be heard from the other line. Conversation in the room ceased. Merida looked at the others' wide eyes and scoffed.

"It's just me dad." she said covering the bottom of the phone.

A few moments passed before the red head's jaw dropped.

"No really?" she exclaimed," Right now? I can't believe it! I'm on ma way. Thanks Dad!"

She ended the call and began bouncing up and down with the glee of a preschooler. Jack smiled at the sight. It wasn't very often that Merida allowed herself to act like this.

"What was that about?" Hiccup asked.

The Scott blinked as if he'd spoken a different language. Shaking her head out of her daze her toothy smile returned.

"Not telling ya. It's about ma big something. I gotta go."

She didn't say another word, bolting out of the apartment and shutting the door, beer still in hand.

"I don't think she should be driving." Jack said rising from where he'd been sitting.

"Don't worry," Astrid assured him, "the one thing the DunBrochs can hold more than a grudge is their beer."

The three of them burst out laughing. Hearing the commotion, Toothless came bounding in from the bedroom wanting to get in on the fun. He pounced on Jack making him tumble to the floor. This only made them laugh harder. Jack clutched his stomach. It felt good to laugh, to smile, to joke around with friends. For a moment, he thought maybe things could actually go back to the way they were.

The laughter died down. Astrid heaved herself off the couch with Hiccup's hand in hers.

"Come on," she said, "let's get some lunch. My next class is in an hour."

Hiccup allowed himself to be led into the kitchen, leaving Jack on the floor with a puzzled expression.

"Class?" he asked.

"Astrid teaches self defense classes." Hiccup said as he rummaged through the refrigerator.

Setting a packet of cheese and lunch meat on the counter, he turned to the blonde and grinned.

"And today she has her senior citizen class."

She groaned loudly, setting plates on the table. The brunette chuckled. Jack felt strange. This playful teasing seemed so unnatural to him. Astrid wasn't one for teasing, not from what he could remember. In fact, this whole situation still seemed impossible to him. Hiccup and Astrid, living together, having lunch together, getting married for crying out loud! None of it made sense.

"Jack," Hiccup said, interrupting his thoughts, "you staying for lunch?"

The silver haired boy looked at him, then at the table. Astrid had already set out three plates.

"Yeah, Hic," he responded, "sure."

"Then get your butt over here and help."

Once the food was on the table and an assortment of sodas had been collected, the 23 year olds relaxed into their chairs. Jack didn't realize how hungry he was. He'd forgotten to eat breakfast, again, and the only thing in his stomach was coffee. He scarffed down a bag of chips and a ham and cheese sandwich in 60 flat. Hiccup, who was enjoying his sandwich with his mouth _shut_, rolled his eyes. Astrid simply raised an eyebrow, restraining her first instinct to make a comment.

Eventually, Jack noticed the annoyed eyes on him and finished with a loud swallow. He grinned sheepishly.

"So," he said trying to change the subject, "Hiccup and Astrid getting married. There's got to be an interesting story behind that."

The couple gave him the same look of '_really'? _Jack sank into his chair. Hiccup looked at his fiancé and smiled. She shrugged and gave the same grin.

"Well it must have been about a month or two after you left." Hiccup said, "I got my acceptance letter from Rider's Institute of Technology. I told you about that, right?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, "applied without even telling your dad. Pretty ballsy, Haddock."

"He didn't just apply." Astrid spat, "He worked his ass off to get a full scholarship."

Jack dropped his smirk immediately. He had no idea about the scholarship. Hiccup hadn't told him.

"I didn't-" he stumbled, "I had no idea. Hic that's awesome."

"Thanks." Hiccup said sheepishly, "Anyway, I was freaking out about how to tell my dad. He wanted me to just graduate and run the gym with him."

"So what'd you do?"Jack asked taking a huge drink of Dr. Pepper.

Hiccup and Astrid exchanged weary glances. The brunette sighed.

"I bought a one way bus ticket, packed a bag, and left."

-Flashback-

Hiccup couldn't believe how screwed up his life had gotten. Most kids, when they get accepted to their dream school, are uncontrollably happy. They're bouncing off the walls like little kids while their parents tell them how proud they are. That was definitely not this situation. It had even begun raining outside. Hiccup almost laughed. It was the most clichéd disaster possible.

He went over his mental check list one more time. Some clothes, some toiletries, laptop. Bus ticket? He shuffled gingerly over to his desk. It was hard to see in the dark, but he couldn't risk turning the light on. His dad thought he was asleep and if he came in now, he was done for. Hiccup groped around in his desk drawer. His breath hitched in his throat as his hand touched the paper. It was real, his ticket out of here. He was actually leaving, and the thought made him sick to his stomach.

Hiccup shook his head. H e couldn't back out of this. This was his dream school, something his dad could never understand. He had to do this. He shoved the bus ticket in his back pocket and threw on his green hoodie. As silently as he could he unlocked his bedroom window and slid it open.

He wasn't stealthy enough. Toothless stirred from his sleeping position on the end on the boy's bead. The puppy bounded off the mattress and began running in between the boy's legs. Hiccup felt his heart drop into his stomach. He knew this was going to be the hardest part, leaving his best friend. He knelt down and stroked the dog behind his ears, making him bark happily.

"No, bud, keep it down." Hiccup whispered, tears forming in his eyes, "I'm sorry, bud. Really, I am."

The dog cocked his head to the side. Hiccup scratched his chin.

"I don't want to leave you, you know that. But I can't stay here where I don't belong."

Toothless jumped up on his hind legs and licked the boys face. Hiccup wrapped the dog in his arms as the lab rested his head on his shoulder. He would be fine without Hiccup. There was a letter on his pillow for his dad to find in the morning. It didn't say much, just telling him to leave Toothless with Fishlegs. He'd be happy there.

Hiccup looked at the clock. It was almost 11. Hiccup had to hurry; he'd gotten the last bus of the day. With a sigh, he let go of the dog and heaved his duffle bag onto the fire escape. As he lifted himself out, Toothless began to follow him.

"No," Hiccup whispered, "Toothless, stay."

The lab whimpered, but remained where he was.

"Good boy." Hiccup said shutting the window behind him.

Without looking back, he slung the bag over his shoulder and made his way down the fire escape. He'd forgotten in was raining until his sneakers sunk into the damp earth. He groaned and flipped up his hood. The bus terminal was almost 8 blocks away, so he shouldn't take his time. He walked as fast as his feet would take him, trying his hardest not to turn around and look back up at his window.

"Yo Haddock!" Hiccup heard from behind him.

He'd only made it about 3 streets and he was already breathing heavily. Spinning around, he saw dark features, a girl, half a block behind him. He couldn't see who it was, but he'd recognize the scream anywhere.

"What are you doing, Hiccup?" Astrid said jogging closer to him.

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek. The point of this whole plan was to avoid goodbyes, especially from people who thought he was an idiot for going. He couldn't afford to stop. Hiccup began walking again. He heard the footsteps quicken behind him, amplified by the rain. She was at his side in moments.

"Hiccup where are you going?" she demanded.

He didn't answer. He only walked faster. Astrid met his pace.

"Hiccup," she stepped in front of him, "stop!"

If only he had. He slammed into her, sending her back first onto the concrete. She let out a small yelp as the water soaked through her pajama bottoms and t-shirt. Hiccup's mouth went dry as she glared up at him, clearly wanting to kill him. How had she followed him? Why had she followed him? Hiccup didn't have time to ask, but he couldn't just walk away from her now. With a sigh, he set his duffle on the ground and reached out his hand.

"Sorry." he muttered.

The blonde was hesitant to take it. She eyed him head to toe before grasping his hand. It was Hiccup's turn to yelp as she pulled him to the ground. In one swift movement, she was on top of him with her fists pinning his hands to the sidewalk. Thunder echoed across the empty city street.

"Astrid, what the hell?" Hiccup screamed, his voice hoarse.

He hadn't slept and being out in the rain was undoubtedly going to make him catch a cold. A flash of lightening highlighted the stern look on Astrid's face, but in an instant it was gone, and the world around them blended into endless blues and blacks.

"Hiccup where are you going?" she repeated.

"Why were you following me?" he retorted.

She narrowed her eyes at the boy beneath her. She obviously had the advantage in this situation. Still, she felt compelled to answer him.

"I was watching the Hunger Games when I heard something outside my window. Looked down and there you were, working your way down the fire escape. Now you tell me why."

Hiccup squired pointlessly under her hold. He didn't stand a chance against the New York juvenile women's MMA champion, but he could try. Her grip on his wrists only tightened.

"Let go of me, Astrid!" he yelled, "I'm going to miss my bus."

"Hiccup please." she said softly.

Her change in tone surprised Hiccup enough to make him stop fidgeting. He gave a defeated sigh.

"I'm leaving." he said bluntly.

"I guessed that from the duffle bag." she said flatly, "I want to know why."

"What do you care?" he challenged.

She was silent for a few moments. The rain had begun to fall harder, drowning out the sound of the city.

"I normally don't care what people do." She said finally, "But you're acting weird. Well weirder."

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on. Sneaking out in the middle of the night, when it's raining, with a fully packed bag? That's pretty weird."

"Well you followed me, so you're weird, too."

They were silent again. Eventually, Astrid sighed and released his hands. She slowly got up from on top of him and brushed her choppy bangs out of her face.

"I'm guessing your dad doesn't know you're leaving." she said trying to readjust her soaking wet t-shirt.

"If I say yes, can I get going?" he said bringing himself to his feet.

Astrid opened her mouth like she was about to say something but stopped. Her eyes widened at something behind Hiccup. He furrowed his brows and turned to see what she was looking at. To his horror, the bus ticket that he'd put in his back pocket was now being carried by the rain water down the street.

"Crap!" he yelled chasing after it.

But it didn't matter. In a blink, the paper washed through the storm grate and down into the darkness of the NYC sewer system. Hiccup bit down on his lip until he tasted blood. He whirled back to where the blonde stood a few yards away.

"Are you happy now?" he screamed, "That was it for me! It was my one chance to be free and do what **I **wanted with my life. To be who I am without disappointing anyone. Now it's gone!"

He slammed his fist into the closest thing he could find. In this case, it was a brick wall. Anger masked the pain and rain washed the blood off his knuckles. He wanted to cry or scream, but if he released anything else he knew he was going to explode. Astrid remained silent. The Hoffersons were known for being fearless. Though she would never show it, right now, she was terrified. She looked at her feet where Hiccup's duffle bag had been tossed. With a steady hand, she slung the bag over her shoulder. Hiccup didn't register her presence again until she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hiccup," she whispered, "I don't know what you're going through. But I know whatever it is, you can't just run away from it like this."

Another clap of thunder. She looked closely at his lip, glazed with blood, and his knuckles.

"Come on, those need to be taken care of." she said taking his hand, "I'll patch you up and you can tell me what's going on."

-end flashback-

"So then what did you guys do?" Jack asked leaning forward, his sandwich forgotten.

Hiccup chuckled at his new found enthusiasm.

"Well we went back to her room." he said, "She patched me up while I told her about everything, my dad, Rider's, all of it. We finished watching the Hunger Games and then told my dad everything the next morning."

"Plus," Astrid interjected," we both got the flu from being out in the rain. But it was worth it."

"Yeah," Hiccup said grinning, "it was."

"Whoa! Alright," Jack said standing up, "anymore of this lovey-dovey stuff and I'll hurl."

"Oh shut up, Snow Cone." Astrid snarled, "I gotta get changed anyway."

She left into the master bedroom. Jack glared after her. He hadn't been called that since high school, a fact which he was happy about. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he began cleaning up.

"Have anywhere to be?" he asked.

Jack blinked a few times before registering the question.

"No," he replied, "not until tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"First day, actually." Jack ran a hand through his hair, "I got a position working for this organization that works with underprivileged kids."

"You're helping kids in the Guardian Program?" Hiccup said looking up.

"Yeah," Jack turned, "yeah that's it. Tomorrow I'm meeting with these two kids from the Bronx. A brother and sister, I think."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, I'm excited." Jack grinned, "I've got some really fun stuff planned. Ice cream, board games, and later I can take them to this toy store Pippa and I used to go to all the time."

Hiccup's eyes widened like he'd witnessed the super natural. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"N-nothing." Hiccup stuttered, "It's just- I haven't heard you mention Pip since-"

"Yeah I know." Jack interrupted, "I'm doing a lot better, Hic. Really."

Before Hiccup could respond, Astrid strutted out of the room. Jack's throat went dry. Her navy blue Underarmour tank top showed every curve on her body. The toned muscles in her leg were freed from beneath her ragtag jeans and Jack definitely approved.

_Wait, what? _he thought, _No, bad Jack._

"Alright I'm heading out." Astrid said grabbing her jacket and bag.

"Ok, be careful on the way over. Walt Street is pretty icy and I think there was an accident on-"

She shut him up with a kiss on the lips, hard and fast. He blushed a dark crimson. Jack chuckled. Did Hiccup ever get to finish a sentence? Astrid smiled, nodded a goodbye to Jack, and started for the door. Her hand was about to grasp the door handle when there was a hard knock. Turning back, the blonde looked at her fiancé with furrowed brows. He simply shrugged.

"Hiccup?" called the voice from outside, "I need to talk to you."

Their faces went pale. Trying her best not to shake, Astrid turned the door handle and forced a smile.

"Hey Rapunzel."

**Super special dedication to Krista. I know you've been having a bad couple weeks, but there's always ice cream and fanfiction to fix you up! Thanks everyone for reading. Please review, follow, or favorite. Chapter 5 may be a bit late thanks to work, but it's coming. **


End file.
